Manipulations
by Lady Sith And White Demoness
Summary: [Lady Sith] The Light has always been drawn to the Dark, and vice versa. But what happens when Light and Dark fall in love? (Slash/Yaoi)


Manipulations

By: Lady Sith

A/N: Well…..this is my first lemon. Please forgive me if it isn't that good. I tried, and that's all I can do. I hope you enjoy it, despite my lack of experience. Anyways…..on with the story!  Also, this fic was done as part of a contest. The guidelines were that it had to have Myotismon as the main character in a lemon. I chose Angemon as his counterpart. Remember: This was done for a contest. And just a small heads up: this fic doesn't really follow the Digimon plotline (Angemon doesn't have his actual attacks, either).  But that's typical of my stories.  Oh, well! ^.^ All flames will be used to roast my marshmallows. I'll also finally be able to start up a Hall of Flames at my site, too! ::evil grin::  Ja!

~Lady Sith

Warning: YAOI (SLASH), LEMON, PWP, Myotismon/Angemon

*************

 Myotismon smiled softly, looking deeply into a crystal ball at his right hand.  Only several people knew that this ball was one of the ways he knew what was going on in the Digiworld around him.  It was a strange crystal ball…..not your typical kind. To most, it would look like a lump of dirty glass.  But to him, it worked perfectly.  A little too perfectly, sometimes…..but he wouldn't actually admit  that out loud.

  He smiled evilly as he watched the Digidestined move ever closer…  They never seemed to realize that all of his traps……the Digimon that he sent out to them…..were different ways he had of herding them.  It was easy for him to do; even Gennai didn't know what his plans were.

 As he sat there, watching the small group, a little blonde boy broke away from the back and ran up to the front of the group, talking excitedly with an older boy that had jaw-length golden hair.  Myotismon guessed that it was his older brother, they looked too similar to not be.  As the two talked, the younger boy's Digimon hung back from the group.  A Patomon.  He kept watch over the group, mainly focusing his attention on the young boy.  As Myotismon watched the antics of the Digidestined, he became more and more intrigued by the small Patomon. How could a child…..a young child, at that….be partners with such a powerful Digimon?  Myotismon didn't know……but he would find out.

~*~

Patomon slowly moved around the campsite, nervous for some reason.  All day, he had felt as if someone…..or something……had been watching them from afar.  He didn't know how, but he did know that the Digidestined was being watched. Earlier, he had spoke with several of the other Digimon.  They hadn't noticed anything different; they hadn't sensed anything odd, as he had. Why was he the only one who had sensed the being?  He didn't know.

And even now, when the others were preparing for bed, the being……whoever they were…….was watching them with evil intent.  

Shuddering slightly, he began one more circuit of the campsite. All seemed well.  But appearances were deceiving.  He knew this, he had to learn this lesson the hard way.  But what was he to do?  Nothing seemed out of place.  The other Digimon were comfortable; Gabumon was already asleep.  The Digidestined, their friends and partners, were sleeping. Patomon smiled softly as he looked at T.K., who was curled up next to Yamato.  He was glad that he had T.K. for a partner, and he would never change his mind about that.  Despite what had happened to him in the past, the enemies they had faced in the Digital world, T.K. had never lost his childlike innocence.  And Patomon vowed that he never would.

 Assured that the evil Digimon wouldn't strike that night, Patomon gently floated down and cuddled up to his partner, slowly falling asleep.  He wouldn't remember what he dreamed of the next day….and he would never figure out why.

***~~~@#@~~~***

Fog……mist……everything was so cloudy.  Where was he?  Where were the others? T.K….where was T.K.?!  Patomon frantically looked about himself…….and it was then that he realized that he wasn't Patomon anymore…..he was Angemon. What…..what happened?

 "Where am I?" he yelled into the darkness.  He couldn't see who was with him in this dream, but he could sense the Digimon…….his Power stretching out like a cloak.  "I know you're there!!  Show yourself!"

A soft chuckle in the darkness.  "Are you so sure that I am here?  What if I do not want to show myself, Angemon?  What if I like the darkness, the shadows?  What if I want you to come to me, not the other way around?"

 Angemon scowled.  He despised evil Digimon; they were like viruses in his world.  And it was his job to get rid of their kind of plague. But how could he confront this evil viral Digimon if he didn't show himself?  And he wasn't willing to go into the shadows after the Digimon; he knew a trap when it was laid out before him.

 "I prefer the light of day," Angemon replied to the taunt.  "Shadows cannot hide and truth shows itself, always."

 The Digimon hissed, and Angemon saw a large shadow moved off to his right. "That's not true!  The day hides more secrets than the night!"

 Despite his dislike for viral Digimon, Angemon was intrigued.  This Digimon was unlike any other he had ever met before.  His logic was strange; perhaps even twisted.  But that was made it even more interesting.

 "What do you mean, the day holds more secrets than the night?" he softly asked and stepped closer to the shadow in the mist.

  As if sensing the angel Digimon's intent, the shadow moved deeper into the fog.  "The sun…..your beloved sun creates more shadows, more hiding places, where secrets can be even more completely shielded.  At night, the secrets don't have that option.  They must come out into the darkness or risk being ripped from their tentative moorings.  The night holds the Truth, while the day holds Lies.  Do you understand me now?"

Angemon slowly shook his head.  "No, you're wrong.  And I'll show you why you're wrong."  Suddenly, he held up a crystal spear and light shone from it, burning away the fog and allowing Angemon to examine his surroundings for the very first time. "The sun burns away all hiding places and lets the Truth shine free."

Myotismon cried out and covered his eyes, the light burning them with an intensity he had never encountered before.  "Stop!" he yelled.  "Stop right now!"

Angemon lowered his crystal scepter and looked at the Dream Walker---only certain Digimon possessed the ability to go into others' dreams…..this Digimon seemed to have that gift in abundance.

"Who are you?" the angel Digimon asked softly, looking at Myotismon with a gaze that could look into a person's soul and see if it was worthy.

Myotismon smiled softly, his purple lips curved into a sardonic grin. His white fangs flashed for a moment, then they were gone.  "I hide in the night; my name is Myotismon.  And you are Angemon, Digimon partner to Takeru, who often is called T.K. by his friends.  And I, I am your enemy that has not yet shown his face."

Angemon blinked.  Luckily, his helmet covered his reaction.  This…..this Digimon was the unknown enemy that he and the others had been fighting for such a long time?

He frowned for a moment; then….. "Why?"

Myotismon stepped back a step.  "What?" he asked, his full lips coming down into a delicate frown.

"Why are you doing all of this?  We have done nothing to you.  Why do you and all other evil Digimon insist on tormenting us?  Why can't you just leave the children alone?  You do realize that they are only children, don't you?"

Once again, Myotismon took a step back.  He seemed shocked.  By now, most Digimon would be attacking him, trying to rip his throat out.  Why was Angemon the exception?  "I am who I am; I was made this way.  I can't change the way I was programmed."  Slowly, he began to step forward, until he was toe to toe with Angemon.  "Just as you can't help being who you are, partner of the  Digidestined," he said softly.  Myotismon reached forward and gently traced a finger down Angemon's face, starting just below where the helmet ended.  He didn't know why he did so, he just knew that he wanted to.  So he did.

Angemon quickly stepped backward, away from the viral Digimon. Even with the half-helmet, Myotismon knew that the angel Digimon was unsettled.  "Wh--Why did you do that?" he asked in a hushed voice.  "What are you doing to me?"

Myotismon shrugged elegantly, his fangs flashing briefly once again. "I don't know why I do the things I do. But I do them anyways.  Just…….just as I don't understand why I feel this way about you….but I do.  I don't want to….I can't…..understand these feelings deep inside me, but I will do as they ask.  And they demand for me to touch you."

He softly trailed his fingers lower, coming to the point where Angemon's neck met shoulder.  There, he found a pulse, which beat like a bird trapped in a cage.  Myotismon smiled softly; he enjoyed this angel Digimon's reaction to him.  He didn't understand it, didn't want to, but it gave him satisfaction nonetheless. He leaned down towards Angemon's neck and gently bit down, licking the blood that slowly trickled from the small wound he had caused.

The blonde angel arched upwards with a surprised moan.  Myotismon smiled smugly and nibbled his way up Angemon's neck. When the evil Digimon got to Angemon's ear, he whispered……

"Pleasant dreams."

And then he was no more, gone as quickly as a puff of smoke.  Angemon stood in the receding mist for several more moments, a startled expression beneath his mask.  He didn't know what the hell had just happened between him and the blonde Digimon……and he was afraid to see where it led.

~*~

Patomon slowly stretched and groaned heartily when he awoke, still cuddled next to T.K.   He had had the strangest dream…..but the funny thing was, he couldn't remember any of it.  Standing up and allowing his wings to stretch to their limits, he pondered the confusing riddle.

Always before, he had been able to remember his dreams.  But last night's dream….it was unlike any other he had ever experienced.  And he couldn't remember a single detail!  

Snorting softly in disgust of himself, he quickly took off and searched the area, looking for adequate food for his friends.  Gabumon alone had an appetite big enough for an army; with the children added in, the Digimon constantly needed  to find food supplies big enough to feed several armies.

What the small Digimon didn't notice as he flew away was the drip-drop trail of blood he left behind, falling softly onto the ground from a small wound in his neck.  A wound that looked like a typical vampire's neck wound…….or, at least, a Digimon who looked like a vampire.

~*~

 Myotismon smiled evilly as he watched the small Patomon try to puzzle out why he couldn't remember his dream from the night before.  The evil blonde Digimon knew, but just because he knew didn't mean that he would tell.  He smirked to himself and traced the contours of his crystal ball.

He enjoyed games such as these vastly.  It was amusing (to him, at least) to manipulate the feelings of the creatures around him, whether they were Digimon, human, or a mixture of both (not that he had ever found a creature such as that before….).  And he always made sure not to involve himself emotionally with the other Digimon.  Now that would be a bad, not to mention stupid, thing to do.

I think, therefore I am.  That was enough for Myotismon.  He had gone without strong emotions before.  He didn't want, nor did he need them.  And why should he?  He was determined to control the Digital world, then the human world, within a year. Being burdened with strong emotions would only lead to trouble.  

And so the viral Digimon leaned back in his throne, and then once again returned his attention to the Digidestined and their partners.  Over and over his gaze wandered to the small Patomon flapping over the small blonde youth.  And over and over again the feelings that he tried to deny, did deny, came washing over him.  He would not admit his feelings, not even to himself.That was the way it had always been.  And that was the way it always would be.

***~~~@#@~~~***

The same coldness….the same fog….the same shadows.  Angemon slowly stood up and looked around, knowing what he would find even as his hidden gaze searched the area around him.  The tall Digimon knew what was out there in the shadows……the viral Digimon had even admitted that he hid in the shadows.  Darkness was his companion; just as the Sun was Angemon's.

"The time for hiding is over, Myotismon," he said softly, his attention focusing on a point to his far right.  The evil Digimon hid there, but he did not know that Angemon had spotted him already. He had not been counting on that.

"There is always time for hiding," Myotismon replied.  "The shadows are were I belong.  But I have already told you that, remember?"

Angemon  pursed his lips and started walking towards Myotismon.  Myotismon's eyes widened marginally as the angel Digimon came closer and closer to his hiding place.  Angemon shouldn't have been able to sense where he was……but, somehow, Angemon was able to.

"Myotismon……" Angemon began softly, "Why did  you make me forget about last night's dream?  Why is it only now, when I'm back in this dream world, that I know what happened?  What have you done?"

Myotismon's purple lips thinned and he finally stepped out from the shadows, confronting Angemon head-on.  "That reason is my own.  You do not need to concern yourself with it."

Angemon sighed and reached out, gently tracing the evil Digimon's full lips. "But I do need to know why you have made me forget what happened last time.  Is it because you are afraid?"

"I fear no one and nothing!" Myotismon snarled.

Angemon smiled softly and continued to explore Myotismon's face. "I think that that is the reason, Myotismon.  You do not fear someone……you fear yourself.  Or, at least, the emotions that you hide from people…..and yourself.  I can sense that this is the truth.  You cannot deny it, Dark One."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Myotismon screamed and retreated back into his haven, the dark pockets of shadows deep within the foggy Dream World.

"You cannot hide forever, Myotismon," Angemon stated calmly. "Know this, as do I.  There is no point in running from the truth.  You know that we cannot be together….in any way. You are a viral type Digimon and I…..I am your sworn enemy.  You feel something for me…I cannot sense what it is, but I do know that you feel a strong emotion towards me.  But…..I do not think that it is hate.  You do realize that we cannot act on our emotions?"

Myotismon snarled once again and stepped out of his hiding place.  "I can do whatever I want, Angemon.  No one can stop me, least of all you."  And then he closed the distance between the two Digimon and his mouth crushed Angemon's in a punishing kiss.

Angemon gasped in surprise, and that allowed Myotismon to plunge into the angel Digimon's mouth, exploring every dark crevice and secret place. Myotismon growled in pleasure and Angemon arched upwards into his seducing touch.

Pale fingers caressed Angemon's neck, then continued their journey downwards, tracing skin as they went.  Sculpted muscle was soon examined, and admired; Angemon couldn't have stopped Myotismon even if he had wanted to.

"You are mine," Myotismon growled.  "Always…..no one can do anything about it, and no one can take you away."

Angemon moaned in response and his face helmet clattered to the floor. Myotismon looked deep into Angemon's eyes, then slowly took off his own mask.  ~No more secrets,~ he thought to himself.  That done, he returned once again to Angemon's lips, tracing the contours and the shape of the angel Digimon's mouth.  This time, instead of a bruising kiss, Myotismon gentled, his touch as light as a feather.

Angemon groaned and his hips arched upwards, pressing into Myotismon's own. The evil Digimon smiled smugly to himself when he felt how much Angemon wanted, needed, him.  And he knew that Angemon could sense his own arousal, his own need.  

He didn't care.  Myotismon would possess Angemon, claim him as his own, even if it was the last thing he did.  No matter the obstacles that stood in their way……

His mouth left Angemon's, and the angel Digimon moaned at the loss. Myotismon smiled smugly to himself once again and allowed his mouth to wander lower, following the path that his fingers had first journeyed.  His lithe tongue traced Angemon's collarbone, and he trailed soft kisses over the bite wound he had given Angemon the night before.  The only thing Angemon could do was stay still, pleasure thrumming through him, as Myotismon continued to worship his body.

Myotismon's mouth continued to wander lower, until he drew one of Angemon's hard nipples into his mouth and sucked, hard.  Surprised at the bolt of pleasure shooting through him, Angemon cried out and writhed in ecstasy.  The evil Digimon chuckled, causing shivers to go up Angemon's spine.

"You are mine," Myotismon said once again.  "I want you….and I will have you."

With that said, their clothes disappeared.  The evil Digimon had control over this Dream World and he could bend it, change it, as he wished.  Now the two Digimon were left standing skin-to-skin.  Nothing separated them; there were no barriers they had to overcome.  Myotismon continued to smile softly, his eyes heavy-lidded, as his fingers trailed lower…..and lower…..and lower on Angemon's body, until they gently caressed Angemon's hard arousal.

"Do you want me?" Myotismon asked.

"Y-Yes," Angemon managed to gasp out as Myotismon continued to stroke him, building the tension tightening within him.  He had never felt this way before; he had never done this before. What was he to do?  Only one thing: Allow Myotismon to do with him as he pleased.

Grinning in triumph, Myotismon slowly drew Angemon to the floor; there, they kneeled, mouths and tongues mating in a millennia-old dance. Myotismon dominated Angemon's mouth, causing the angel Digimon to bow to his touch, his will, his need.

He gently pressed the inexperienced Digimon to the fog covered ground, careful of the angel's wings as he did so; and there, he began his seduction.  Myotismon left Angemon's mouth and pressed kisses at the sides of Angemon's mouth, taking pleasure in the small whimpering sounds his 'captive' made.  His mouth continued to trail lower……..his lips once again caressed Angemon's prominent collarbone.  Once he was even lower, he paid special attention to the nipple that he had abandoned, nibbling the skin around it until he finally took it into his mouth.

His tongue rasped around it and as he did so, Angemon's hips arched up, demanding Myotismon that he hurry.  But all Myotismon did was continue his slow exploration of Angemon's body with his mouth, teeth, and tongue.  As he left Angemon's pebbled nipple, he worshiped each sculpted muscle, paid homage to the strength that he knew lay deep within Angemon.

Myotismon's tongue dipped into Angemon's navel and continued on its journey. Finally at his journey's end, Myotismon trailed his tongue over Angemon's arousal until the angel Digimon writhed in need and pleasure.  Then and only then, he took Angemon's testimony to his need into his mouth, caressing the velvety head with his tongue.

Angemon cried out and he arched up.  Myotismon took more of Angemon into his mouth, lapping up the creamy liquid that seeped from Angemon's arousal.  Each time that it seemed as if Angemon would come, Myotismon took his mouth away, tormenting Angemon in other ways, trailing his hands over Angemon's rippling stomach, kissing his 'captive' until Angemon was nearly senseless with need and want.

Now certain that taking his own pleasure wouldn't hurt Angemon much, Myotismon drew the long blonde-haired Digimon into his lap.  He looked deep into Angemon's eyes, then moved his hips upward.  Angemon gasped in surprise, the pleasure he felt was almost overwhelming; there was no pain, only pleasure.  Myotismon's tongue thrust into Angemon's mouth, even as he thrust into the angel Digimon's body.  He began slowly, taking his time and making sure that he pleasure Angemon in every way he could possibly think.  Then, when Angemon was almost mindless with desire, he started to increase his tempo, his thrusts coming harder and faster.

They came at the same time, crying out their release.  Tired from Myotismon's ministrations, Angemon leaned forward, resting his head on Myotismon's shoulder.  Myotismon leaned forward and gently nipped Angemon on the shoulder, creating another love-bite.  Angemon's only reaction was to smile slightly and cuddle closer. All too soon, he was asleep.

Before sleep could overtake Myotismon as well, he leaned in closer, until his lush, kissed lips brushed against Angemon's ear.  "I love you," he said softly, knowing that Angemon was asleep. Myotismon didn't know why he told Angemon that he loved him, something deep inside himself wanted….demanded…..that he say those three words.  Why and to what purpose, he didn't know.

  But, as he fell asleep, he felt warm, as if a thick down comforter was wrapped around him and Angemon, keeping them safe as they slept.  He hadn't felt warm…..he hadn't felt anything……for a very long time.

 And so the two Digimon slept, wrapped up in each others' arms.

***~~~***~~~***~~~***

It had come to this, the last battle.  The whole Digital World was dependent upon the outcome; each Digimon's future lay in who would be the victor.  If the Digidestined and their partners won this battle, the world would be safe once again……..for a certain amount of time, that is.  If they lost, however….everyone was doomed.

A tired and battle-weary Angemon faced down his opponent.  The Myotismon stared at him, his face expressionless.  Except for his eyes…..   Longing, want…..regret….were the emotions rampant in the Digimon's gem-like eyes.  And Angemon would have been able to see those emotions if he had stopped for just a moment.  But he didn't.

"Final Judgment!" Angemon yelled.  A huge door opened up behind Myotismon.  It started to suck up everything within its range, allowing nothing----and no one----to escape.  Myotismon tried to get away, but he couldn't.    The suction was too strong.  And so, the evil Digimon fell into the realm into the realm where he knew that he would get his Final Judgment……..and he knew that he would never be seen again.

~I love you……~ he thought as he stared at Angemon, watching him slowly disappear as he faded from view.  ~I knew that I never wanted to admit it to you face-to-face….that's why I always waited until you were asleep.  But know that I did, and DO, love you.  Always and forever……good-bye.~

Angemon watched as Myotismon faded away from sight, and knew that he would never be seen ever again.  For some reason, a tear slowly trickled down his face.  "I love you……" he softly whispered.


End file.
